


A Charlie Weasley Christmas

by scratches



Series: old HP fic [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Dialogue, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: Blaise doesn't want to wake up Christmas morning, Charlie tries to get him out of bed.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: old HP fic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172567
Kudos: 1





	A Charlie Weasley Christmas

“Are you going to wake up any time soon?”

“Nuuuh.”

“I will pull the blankets off of your body and splash you with ice water if you don’t.”

“Nuuuh. Never.”

“Get out of bed, Blaise.”

“Charlie, bed, warm.”

“You’d be warmer with me in front of the fire.”

“Nuh… Go away.”

“You didn’t have to start the fire in bed rooms grate.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“You are such a sore loser, Slytherin.”

“Charlie, get in bed, or I’ll douse you in ice water.”

“Snot.”

“Not me.”

“Yes you.”

“Charlie, it’s Christmas, get back in bed. We can get back up in a few hours.”

“I know, I’m just nervous about bringing you home.”

“Well, Mr. Weasley, get under these blankets and work off some of that energy.”

“I don’t think shagging is appropriate…. Blaise..”

“Stop complaining, I can tell that you like it.”

“Ahhh…. You win, Mr. Zabini. I concede to you, again.”

“Mmmhmm.. Your toes are so cold.”

“Warm them up.”

“Happy Christmas, Charlie.”

“Happy Christmas, Blaise.”


End file.
